An Unexpected Visit
by Cookie Addiction
Summary: Dedicated to Tailsdoll123.Tammy got nothing to do on New Year. After sending her brother to the hospital, she stalked her brother private stuffs and found Left 4 Dead instead. After playing it, she got afraid of zombies and was scared of going out. That is until an unexpected person suddenly barging in her house. Let's just say a very weird but amusing person?


**A/N : Hello! This is my Secret Santa thingy for Tailsdoll123!**

**To TD : Sorry it come out late! There were visitors visiting us on 21****st**** until Christmas and I wasn't aloud to play computer let alone do this thing!**

**I was about to post this in 26****th**** but then I was thinking of posting this before New Year, so yeah.. I change it! XD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

One-shot

An Unexpected Visit

* * *

_Summary : Tammy got nothing to do in first day of New Year, so when she found a zombie game called Left 4 Dead – she tried to play. And now she thinks even Santa becomes a zombie. But when she wakes up at night, someone unexpected come barging in her house instead._

. . .

"I'm so bored!", Tammy complained to her older brother, Liam, who was playing his PSP – and which he was trying his best ignoring the younger blonde. She glanced at the screen sometimes, but slumped back to the couch with a scowl forming on her lips.

Her brother always do boring stuffs.

Tammy thought for a second, merely thinking of what things she could do. _Today's New Year after all, shouldn't there be family gatherings or something like that_, she thought bitterly. But no – her parents were busy going for their fifteenth honeymoon.

Let's just say today is their 'monthsary'.

_Stupid parents and stupid monthsary_, she wailed in her mind, _Why the heck should they be celebrating their wedding day each month? And why the heck should it be in __1__st of January__?_

Neither did she realized, her brother was whispering to her ear – the distance between his lips and her right ear was mere an inch.

"Taaammyyyy~"

Shocked, she punched Liam straight on the nose. Unfortunately for him, the girl had received her black belt since twelve years older – and he was thrown away a few metres and bumped onto the coffee table.

Tammy had to call the 911 for the third time of the month.

. . .

While waiting for her brother to come home from the hospital, she rummaged through Liam's _private _stuffs instead – on which he hid it in a box, under his bed.

Therefore, she found lots and lots of condoms, porn magazines, and other erotic stuffs. Until finally, she noticed right on the bottom; that seems to be a video game or whatever – she pulled it from the rest. _Left 4 Dead._

"Oooh~ what is this? Left for death? This seems interesting! The people is so ugly!"

In a swift motion, she dashed towards her bedroom, plopped down to her fluffy couch, placed the disk on the PS2 thingy **(A/N : I forgot what it was called.)**, grabbed the controllers, clicked the X button – like a ninja.

Oh god, she felt so wonderful.

And thus, she clicked 'Start' and begin playing.

~hours later~

". . ."

_What the –_

"_. . ."_

– _heck is this?_

She swallowed hard, the controller on her grasp instantly dropped.

Tammy looked so. . . lifeless.

At the same moment, she heard the front door downstairs flung open and it came upon the wall in a crash. She jumped at once, and the first thing crossed her mind –

_Rotten people!_

And so with her ninja movements again – she grabbed the nearest weapon she could found. . . –

A toothbrush.

"Meh! A weapon is still a weapon! I could do it like Harry Potter!"

Tammy rose from her seat. Agile like a cat, she managed to leapt to behind her door, peering outside her bedroom. Quickly but cautious, she ran to the stairs, still holding her toothbrush. Stepping onto the next stairs, she saw a shadow fleeting and –

"Ouch!"

Oh, a person.

Startled, she quickly went down to the living room. Her gaze shifted towards an opened window, and a young man. Tammy observed him quite a while – he had tousled light brown hair, and wore a red trench coat and black boots.

"Where am I? I thought I'm with Alice?", he whined.

. . .

"Mister, please open your boots when you're in my house," Tammy spoke bluntly, though she didn't plan on saying that.

He turned around and looked at Tammy straight in the eyes.

"Am I in another country?!"

"You're in America."

". . . What's America?"

Tammy gasped, "Oh my god! Are you an alien?! America is like, the third largest nation in the world!"

". . . Really? Bigger than the Country Of Hearts?"

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, eyeing the weird guy in curiosity. Even his attire was weird. He looked like the soldier in London that does not moved 24/7. . . well, except he doesn't has the tall hat.

She walked closer, until she could reach him; and then cupped his cheeks with both of her hands. He jumped in surprise, before both eyes staring each other.

. . .

"Oh my god, you're a human!", Tammy gasped. Well, she was expecting a disguise alien or something.

"No miss, I'm Ace, a roleholder."

"What's that?"

"Roleholders has a face at least, unlike the faceless people."

"Faceless? You mean there are lots of Slenderman?!", she shrieked.

"What's that?"

Tammy sighed, somehow tired of where the conversation going. Can't this man sees girls are scaredy-cat when it comes to ghost story-telling?

"I'm tired," she yawned, "Please leave before my brother comes home."

She stood up to her feet, but suddenly Ace grabbed her wrist –

"Wait!"

Tammy turned to face him again. She gave him a "what's-your-problem-now" look.

He exclaimed, "You have a heartbeat. Just like Alice!"

Tammy snickered, "Yeah, everyone have one."

"No, I don't. We only have clocks in here," he pointed towards his chest, and scowled.

The statement piqued her attention. She crouched once again, and bend closer towards his chest. Right at the same time, the door flung open, and –

"Tammy! Why are you bringing a pedo-looking guy in the house?!"

. . .

"Hi brother!"

* * *

-END-

**This is so rushed! But anyway, please enjoy!**

**AND HAPPY 2013! Looks like there's no end of the world after all. =3=**

**Monthsary means a special event you did each month. Typical Malaysians always celebrate the day they 'couple' each month. =3="**


End file.
